Dinner At Farwall (The Landscape)
This is a summation of episode 1 of the Landscape season 3. Around the world our heroes train, explore and struggle for dominance. Their names known through the two kingdoms, the adventures Johann Sebastian Tortorelli, Tophat McMonocle, Darvin Woodlund, Connect, Kel and Gerrard Osterlund are some of the finest and most seasoned collection of warriors and defenders of good the world has ever seen. '' '' After recapturing the seven deadly winds, our heroes have agreed to take a break from each other, and pursue the training nessessary to take on the next quest they know will inevitably come. '' Johann has returned to his homeland with his son Vincent following the death of his father, the Emerald King Sebastian Michael Tortorelli of Broveylen, introducing the new prince to family and friends. The elven nation has coronated Johann as the new Emerald King, who has been enjoying the fruits of royal treatment.'' '' Tophat McMonocle, following his controversial transformation into an undead Lich, has become focused on the protection of his phylactery – the Sword of Umberlee, which also houses the Seven Deadly Winds. In the abandoned tower of Brighttomb, Tophat has constructed a lair extending far into the depths beneath the city. There he converses with other agents of Death, and manipulates events across the world in order to serve his master.'' Darvin Woodlund, his body ruined by the explosion aboard the Blast Rail, has traveled back to his forest via the Silver Trees, and rejoined his druidic brethren. A secret council was formed, and in recognition for his exemplary efforts to protect the Silver Trees, the druids agreed to immortalize Darvin as a dryad. For the first time in millennia an ancient ritual was conducted, transforming Darvin into Treant, one of the most revered and powerful forest protectors ever known. Now, unable to leave his forest except for moments of great need, Darvin leads his druidic people and guides the growth of the forest. '' Connect spent her time during the parties split in the Love Dimension, in deep mediation and conference with Lovebot. With the strength of the ever growing congregation behind him, Lovebot’s deific power has grown, and he has been able to create an avatar, exarchs, and angels. One of these angels is Connect, raised up from her demonic heritage, now a celestial being, with a mission to protect and serve the innocent of the Landscape. Several major cities through both the West and East Kingdoms now have Love Dimension portals, and all but one are housed inside beautiful cathedrals.'' '' Gerrard, Kel and Mac together have spent their time preparing and executing an assault on the lair of Broxinullst. They were able to penetrate right to the Titanium God’s throne at the peak of his volcano home, but in a tragic moment, their plan failed. Broxinullst, either too willful or too mad from his time in the lamp, was unable to be manipulated by the magical Orb of Dragons, and the adventurer’s gambit was foiled. Gerrard was horrifically burned, his arms melted to stumps, his face and lungs burned to the third degree. Only the intervention and quick thinking of Speelock saved the trio from certain death, and the arrival of Belinda, Bahamut’s exarch, was able to do anything for Gerrard’s condition, bathing him in a holy light that made his body disappear, and in his place, leaving a melon sized platinum egg.'' '' Now, at all corners of the globe, these adventurers receive a call. Reginald Ainsworth, Master of Farwall Estate has seen firsthand the terrible occurrences that have been taking place since the adventurers have split. Via magical forces, each of them have received an invitation to Farwall to meet with Reginald and their old allies, and take part once again in saving the world.'' At Farwall, the party is introduced to Zanos Oreborn, a warforged automaton, once belonging to Broxinullst. The group makes plans to find ways to protect themselves from the titanium dragon, and also ways to do him harm so that they can kill or capture the dragon. Their dinner is interrupted by a squadron of the elite Yellow Huntsman, paladins loyal to Ametemnon. They dispatch the group, taking one of the knights as a prisoner. They determine he has been magically brainwashed, and cursed by an evil magic. Lovebot himself is unable to cure the man, only keep him in a protective coma. On the body of the Huntsmen's captain, they find a talisman inscribed with the symbol of Orcus.